Unconditionally
by annaslittleweirdo
Summary: Song fic/One-Shot. Just a cute little story written with the help of theprettylittlekendricker. Established Mitchsen. Song used by Katy Perry. Enjoy! -Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the song used. No copyright infringement intended-


**Unconditionally**

**So, yeah. There might be a sequel to this but don't hold your breath. And if there is a sequel, it will be the meeting of the parents. (Haha that sounds weird). Anyway, I do not own any of these characters or Pitch Perfect, obviously. So, without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aubrey had asked Beca to meet her parents. They had been dating for over a year and Aubrey was done hiding it from her parents. She hadn't expected Beca to run when she told her, so when she did, she felt slightly hurt.<p>

Her walls were up, high. She had run from a situation she didn't want to deal with. It wasn't that she didn't love Aubrey, she was just scared. Meeting her parents was a big deal and she didn't want to mess it up, so, she ran.

It had been a few hours before Beca went back to the apartment. She unlocked the door and walked into the living room finding Aubrey sitting on the couch. She sat down next to her. She didn't know what to say so she waited for Aubrey to speak. What she didn't expect was for her to start singing.

_Oh no, did I get too close?  
>Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?<br>All your insecurities  
>All the dirty laundry<br>Never made me blink one time_

Beca had just sat there. Knowing what song it was and listening intently to what her girlfriend was trying to say.

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_  
><em>Don't need apologies<em>  
><em>Know that you are worthy<em>  
><em>I'll take your bad days with your good<em>  
><em>Walk through the storm I would<em>  
><em>I do it all because I love you, I love you<em>

_Beca was tearing up at her admission. Aubrey_ knew she had walls and was scared her relationship would end up like her parents. So hearing this just made her emotional.

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_  
><em>Open up your heart and just let it begin<em>  
><em>Open up your heart and just let it begin<em>  
><em>Open up your heart<em>

_Acceptance is the key to be_  
><em>To be truly free<em>  
><em>Will you do the same for me?<em>

Beca was nodding. She loved Aubrey, so much it hurt. She wanted her to know how much she cared for her.

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>And there is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
>I will love you (unconditionally)<br>I will love you  
>I will love you unconditionally<em>

Aubrey had smiled at Beca with tears in her eyes. Beca was crying as well. She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she spoke.

"Aubrey, I'm sorry I ran. I got scared. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you. When you told me you wanted me to meet your parents I freaked. That's a big deal for me, and you, and I don't want to mess it up. I love you Aubrey, I really do."

Aubrey had started tearing up again at Beca's confession. She looked into Beca's eyes seeing the truth behind her words. Her heart broke a little seeing Beca so vulnerable.

"I understand why you ran, you're scared. I get that. But I promise we won't end up like your parents. I love you, Beca, and nothing will ever change that."

All Beca could do was smile and nod. She kissed Aubrey and cuddled into her side on the couch. Aubrey was soon drifting to sleep before Beca could say anything else. So, she kissed her temple and whispered a sweet 'I love you' into her ear before drifting off as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome! :)<strong>


End file.
